Knocked Up
by KaguraXShesshomaru
Summary: Kagome, Kagura, and Sango are all pregnant at the same time and are driving their husbands crazy. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru are pulled over and taken to the police department!On the way to pay for the bail one of them goes into labor!Please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku all grumbled and groaned. It was three in the morning. They were heading to McDonalds for their wives. Inuyasha was married to Kagome, Sesshomaru was married to Kagura, and Miroku was married to Sango. And all three of them happened to be pregnant.

They all lived together in a townhouse they all bought together. Kagome leaned against the kitchen counter, her hands resting on her swollen belly. She was about seven months along. Kagura was eight and a half and Sango was six. And they all wanted cheeseburgers with extra mayo onions, garlic, mustard, peanut butter, and tomato. "When do you think they'll get back?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Kagura said sitting down "But I hope soon." She said patting her stomach. "I'm starved. Sango was writing on her "list" It was a "Names" list. It was divided into three columns, boys, girls, and unisex. "This baby won't stop kicking." Kagura said sitting down on a barstool.

"That's right, twelve double cheese burgers, six large fries, and three large Cokes." Inuyasha said into the drive thru microphone. The line was silent. "This isn't some stupid joke is it sonny?" the older gentle man asked. "No, it's not…just make the food and give it to me." Inuyasha said biting his nails.

"I'm gonna get the manager and if your still here when I get back your gonna be in big trouble." He said in a hoarse tone from his old age. Inuyasha groaned. "Listen you old fart, our wives are pregnant and are eating for six so give me my damn food!" he yelled into the microphone. "Oh why didn't yaw say so?" he asked. "I remember when me wife was pregnant…the year was 1939…she ate like a horse!" "Okay thanks." Inuyasha said stepping on the gas.

They pulled up to the next window. "Your total is $22.26." said the woman at the register. She handed them their many bags of food. "Finally." Inuyasha muttered. They started to drive. "Better step on it Inuyasha, the girls get…unhappy…if they aren't fed hourly." He joked. "I know what you mean." Sesshomaru added. "Kagura can be pretty mean if she wants to be." He said from the passenger seat.

"You got it Roku." Inuyasha said stepping on the gas. They were going twenty miles over the speed limit. "Inuyasha, slow down it's dark and slippery out." Sesshomaru said bracing the glove box. "Are you scared Fluffy?" he asked going a little faster. "No, I simply do not wish to be pulled over and given a ticket when the girls are waiting for the food." He said shifting in his seat.

"Damn you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru cursed as bright lights and sirens could be heard and seen. Inuyasha smirked. "I can ditch him this thing does a hundred and sixty!" he said slamming his foot on the gas. "Stop It Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled trying to take hold of the wheel. "Screw this!!" Inuyasha yelled jerking the wheel to the right into a rice field.

The car slid and sloshed in the darkness and came to screeching halt almost flipping the car. The police car sloshed up next to them and jumped out of the car. His gun pointed at the car. Inuyasha was passed out at the wheel. Sesshomaru shook him trying to rouse him. The policeman pulled open the car door and dragged Inuyasha out of it.

H searched through his pockets. "Aha." He said pulling a small packet of white powder out of his pocket. He picked Inuyasha up off the ground and set him in the back of the cop car. "Everybody out of the car!" The police man said taping the window. Sesshomaru opened the door and was yanked up by the arm. He pulled it free and stepped back. "Your under arrest." The policeman said

"On what charge?" Sesshomaru asked standing up to his full height towering over him. "Possession of illegal drugs, speeding, and drunk driving." He said tanking Sesshomaru's wrists together putting them together in handcuffs. HE grabbed Miroku and put him in cuffs as well. He crammed them all into the back of a police car and drove towards the station.

"One phone call each." The warden said leading Miroku towards a pa phone and handing him some change from his pocket. "He sighed and punched in his home phone. Kagome answered. "Where are you guys?" She asked. "Well it's kind of a funny story." Miroku said rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sure it's hilarious." Kagura said filing her nails. (It's on speaker) "Well…Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and I are…kind of…in jail." He said immediately holding the phone away from his ear. "JAIL!!!???" they all screamed

"Whats the bail?" they asked. "$10,00.00" he whispered. "Ten thousand dollars?!" they screamed. Kagura, Kagome, and Sango all jumped into one of the other cars and drove towards the police department.

"I can't believe Inuyasha did drugs." Kagome said tears leaking from her eyes. "I mean how are we supposed to raise this baby and tell him not to do drugs when his own father is!" she said blowing her nose into a handkerchief. Sango was silent, keeping her eyes pinned on the road ahead.

"How could he do this to us?" she asked into her belly. "How could he do this to me?" she asked sobbing into the cloth. "How long has he been doing this?" she whispered. "I mean what if it was in his system when the baby was conceived?" she said sobbing and hiccupping into her new Kleenex. Kagura gasped. "I hate to interrupt but…my water just broke!"


	2. The New Baby

"What?!" Sango and Kagome yelled. "But you have two weeks to go!" Sango yelled. "Tell that to the baby." Kagura yelled back. "Okay, the guys can wait we need to get you to the hospital." Sango said turning off to the right. "The contractions are starting." Kagura said bracing the back seat.

Kagome climbed into the backseat with Kagura. "Okay, when my Mom was pregnant with Souta she went to tons of classes, how many have you gone to?" Kagome asked wincing as Kagura squeezed her hand with her demoness strength. "A few…I learned the stretches and the breathing." She said taking a deep breath.

"Okay I'm going to call my Mom, she'll probably know more about it than I do." Se said taking out her cell phone. He phone rang and rang. "Hello?" Kagome's grandfather asked. "Grandpa it's Kagome, I really need to talk to mom." She said urgently. "Why is everything okay?" he asked. "No, Kagura just went into labor!" she yelled into the phone.

"Sheesh, calm down I'll get your mother." He said walking blindly down the hall. A few seconds later Kagome's mother answered the phone. "What is it Kagome?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Kagura just went into labor and she hasn't completed her classes yet." Kagome said urgently into the phone. "Okay, give her the phone." She said sitting up and turning on the lamp.

Kagura whimpered. The contractions were getting closer and closer together. "Okay, thank you Mrs.Higurashi." she said flipping the phone shut. Sango turned into the hospital parking lot. "Okay here we are." She said shutting off the car and opening the car to the back door. She took Kagura's arm and helped her out of the car. Kagome took her other arm and led her towards the emergency entrance.

Kagura went down almost to her knees; the contractions were getting stronger and closer together. They were already at five minutes apart. But Kagome and Sango pulled her back up. "Were almost there." Kagome said pushing the door open with her foot. "We need a wheel chair here!" Sango yelled looking around for one, but there were none to be found. A tall nurse in mint green scrubs came into the room pushing a wheel chair. "Here." She said helping Kagura into it. "What seems to be the problem?" the nurse asked.

"I'm going into labor, what the hell do ya think?" Kagura asked bracing the sides of the wheel chair. "Sheesh you don't need to yell." The nurse said taking the handles of the wheel chair and pushing her down the hall Kagome and Sango following them closely. "Okay Kagome, you stay here with Kagura and I'll go get the guys." She said walking towards the exit.

A nurse helped Kagura into her hospital gown and into the stirrups. Kagome coached Kagura with her breathing. "Where the hell is Sesshomaru?" she yelled. "I am not having this baby until he gets here!" she yelled squeezing Kagome's hand almost breaking it.

"I'm looking for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku." Sango said digging through her purse for her checkbook. "I'll need some form of ID." The officer said "Oh here." Sango said giving him her driver's license. He typed for a minute or two and handed her back her license. " They are in cell two down the hall and to the right, give the warden this card." He said handing her a piece of white plastic.

"Ouch!" Kagome yelped yanking back her hand. A nurse walked back into the room. Kagura took in a quick intake of air. "I refuse to have this baby until he gets here." She whispered clutching the side of the bed. The nurse walked over to Kagura. She checked her over and wrote a few things down on her clipboard. I see it's time for your epidural." She said "You're a little late!" Kagura yelled. The nurse sighed. "Lean forward." The nurse ordered. Kagura obliged. "Ouch!" she yelped as the needle was stuck into her lower back.

Sango walked down the hall. It was quite a sight. Sesshomaru was at Inuyasha's throat and Miroku was having a hell of a time breaking them apart. At least Inuyasha had sobered up a little. "Sango!" Miroku said running up to the bars. "Thank goodness you're here!" he said looking very happy to see her.

She handed the warden the card and waited as he unlocked the cell and escorted them out. "Sign this." The warden said. "It's a release form." He said. "You two are free to go, but this one has a hearing on the twenty third." He said to Inuyasha. "You pay the bail on the way back out." He said pointing to the door in which Sango had come through.

Kagome cried out as Kagura squeezed her hand again. She was already at 5 centimeters and the contractions were only getting stronger. Though they had given her an epidural she had yet to calm down. Kagome did not want to give Kagura her hand again…the poor poor bones had already been broken twice.

Sango signed the check and walked out towards the car them all on her heels Inuyasha still o the drunken side. She turned off on the highway and back towards the hospital. "Why aren't we going home?" Sesshomaru asked. "Umm, that's kind of a funny strory." She said taking another turn. Sesshomaru did not look amused.

"You see On our way to pick you guys up Kagura went into labor." She said waiting for the car to explode. His eyes went slightly wide but then returned to their normal size. We took her to the hospital and Kagome is with her now." She said keeping her eyes glued to the road ahead. "I see." He said nibbling on his lower lip.

The nurse came in about thirty minutes later with the very same clip board. "Why do I still feel pain?!" Kagura yelled at the nurse. "I'm sorry Miss but that was the largest dose we could give you for now." She said She checked a few things and wrote a few things down. "Eight centimeters to go Miss." She said walking towards the door. "Mrs!" Kagura yelled back. "Your going to have to push soon Kagura weather Sesshomaru gets here or not." Kagome said reluctantly giving her her hand. "No…I'm waiting until he gets here dammit!" she said squeezing Kagome's hand again.

The car came to a slow halt. "Traffic jam." Sango muttered under her breath. "6:00 in the morning…a traffic Jam." She said hitting the steering wheel. There was loud honking and yelling. "How in hell do you get a traffic jam in 6:00 in the morning?" They sat there for quite awhile. Nothing moved. Sesshomaru finally had it. "I'm going up there to see what's holding us back." He yelled over the car horns.

He returned about ten minutes later. "It's a fallen power line." He said crossing his arms. "That's what's holding us back." He said growling deep in his throat. "Sango get out." He said getting out of the car. "Huh?" she asked giving him a quizzical look. "I'm driving he said motioning for her to move.

"Will you shut up?!" Snapped Kagura at Kagome. "He will get here!" she yelled back. "I was just saying what we need to do if he doesn't." she said shrinking back into a corner. "And what the hell do you mean we?!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru didn't seem interested in their words of protest. He dodged between two driving cars into a field back onto the road and around the live wires still spitting sparks like poisonous snakes. He could as well been a fricken stunt driver. He slowed back down going the speed limit again. Sango gave him a terrified look. "What in hell was that?" she asked laughing nervously. He simply smirked.

This time a doctor came into the room. "Hello Mrs. Tashio." She said. She checked everything over and asked her a few questions. "Your almost there, your at nine centimeters." She said patting her on the back. "Your doing really well for your first baby." She said to Kagura who seemed to be ignoring her and concentrating on something else.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot. Sesshomaru pulled into the emergency entrance and walked right in. "What is your emergency?" the woman at the desk asked. "My wife is in labor." He said coolly. "Name?" she said typing un-interestedly at her computer. "Kagura Tashio." He said calmly. "That's your wife in there?" she asked her giggling. "She scared off all of our patients she was screaming so much!" she said laughing. Sesshomaru did not look pleased. This woman obviously had a dry sense of humor….

"I'm sorry but unless you can prove you are a member of immediate family then you are not allowed to go in." she said beginning to type again. Sesshomaru growled. He pushed past a crowd of doctors and into the birthing ward. "Sir you aren't allowed back there!" The woman said getting up and trying to go after him.

"Ten centimeters." The doctor said. "You have to start pushing." The doctor said warning her. "No, not until he gets here!" she yelled back. "You have to push, If you don't there could be complications ar birth defects." She said trying to convince her. But Kagura would not here it, she was waiting for him and that was final.

The woman walked back to the front desk. "I'm being paid minimum wage…I don't care were he goes." She joked with one of the other women. He trotted down the hall in long quick strides. "Which room is she in?" he thought looking around the lond corridor of rooms. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT!" he heard coming from one room then a clatter and a bang. "That was easy." He thought following the sound to the fifth room on the left.

Kagura pushed away another nurse, she wanted to numb her so they could do a cesarean section. Sesshomaru stepped into the room. "Sesshomaru!" she said reaching out a hand to him. "Thank God I was worried about you!" she said pulling him into a hug. "You can't be in here without scrubs." She said opening the door and escorting him out. Kagome sighed "finally. "She thought. "Now will you push?" Kagome asked. Kagura nodded.

Sesshomaru returned a few minutes later dressed in bluish green scrubs, he looked different…to say in the least. He sat down beside Kagura taking her hand no idea that she would break it at least three times that night.

Kagura pushed and pushed. "I see a head!" exclaimed the doctor. Sesshomaru winced as Kagura clawed into his hand with her demoness strength. She pushed again hard. The doctor smiled. She pushed and pushed as the small figure slid from between her legs. She fell back against the pillows glistening with sweat, exhausted, and out of breath. They sucked the fluid from the baby's mouth and nose…but it did not cry….

Kagura sat up realizing that she heard no sound. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and his already pale skin flushed. The doctor was silent She slapped the baby on the backside. They waited a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity…Kagura's eyes watered. Sesshomaru bit his lip and squeezed her hand. Then a loud wail could be heard. Kagura sighed in relief releasing the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding." It's a girl." The doctor said handing them the now clean and blanketed baby.

"We shall name her Suki." Kagura said with a sigh. "It means beloved." She said looking up at Sesshomaru. "I'll just leave you two alone for a bit." Kagome said walking out of the room. Kagome walked out into the hall where Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were waiting. They stared up at her anticipating something. "It's a girl!" she said happily jumping up and down.

Kagura and Sesshomaru watched the small infant taking her every breath. It had dark Raven hair just like her mother. She had sparkling blue eyes and a blue crescent moon upon her dainty forehead and magenta stripes. "She's so beautiful Sesshomaru whispered. Kagrua nodded looking down upon her beautiful daughter. "Suki." She whispered…


End file.
